


The Pretty Pets

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gore, Murder, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku loved Kagome, he loved her innocence and her joy. He wanted nothing more than to see her face twisted in sadness and sorrow. Byakuya loved Sango, he loved her fierceness and her strength. He wanted nothing more than to see her face twisted in fear and agony. This is the story of how Naraku and Byakuya made Kagome and Sango their pretty pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

Naraku had been watching Kagome for a while now. At first she was just a hindrance, something that he desperately wanted to kill, but his interest in her grew. He loved her joy and loved seeing her smile, just the thought of wiping the smile off her face and shattering her joy would make him nearly have an orgasm.

 

For a long time he would sit and watch Kagome, through Kanna's mirror. His eyes would widen whenever a breeze would past by and blow her hair. He wondered how her face would look as he pulled on her hair while slamming into her tight body. Her screams of agony and mercy would make him lose his mind, he was sure of it.

 

He had only intended to kidnap Kagome and kill the others, but Byakuya wanted Sango for himself. It came as no surprise. Sango was beautiful, in a dangerous way. One moment, she seemed as sweet as a priestess, but in battle, she was as fierce as a lion.

 

Naraku had hoped Sango would kill Inuyasha and then return to him. The hate in her heart would make her the perfect equal to him, but as fate would have it, she found out the truth and didn't come back to the castle. He didn't care about any of that now, what he wanted was a pet. A pretty little pet that he could play with and he would have her.

 

 

Naraku sat in the bushes watching them from afar. They talked, laughed, and joked with each other. They were such great friends, he couldn't wait until he ruined that friendship with murder and destruction. As they got closer to him, the half breed was able to smell him and he immediately went on guard.

 

Naraku leaped from his hiding place and onto the ground, a sinister smile on his face. At that exact moment, Byakuya unleashed his illusions upon them all. They stood there, confused, and made it way to easy for him. Naraku released some of his miasma, not enough to kill, but enough to knock weak humans like Sango, Miroku, and Kagome out.

 

Sango fainted, right into Byakuya's arms, and with a sick demented smile on his face, he took off with her. Kagome had fainted close to Inuyasha, and he had caught her, but that gave Naraku the opportunity he needed to strike.

 

The lightning fast tentacle sprouted from Naraku's back and into Inuyasha's belly. He wouldn't kill him, not now. Killing Inuyasha would make Kagome sad, and he would like that very much, but he wanted Kagome to be sad because of the torture he would put her through or the times he would rape her, not because of a half demon.

 

Plus, if Inuyasha was alive, it would give Kagome a sense of hope and make breaking her all the more fun. He picked Kagome up with more of his tentacles and then flew away in an explosion of miasma.

 

Naraku laughed evilly, not only had he gotten Kagome but he also got the fox demon, and he would use him to hurt her.

 

The flight back to his hideout was long and he was itching with excitement the moment he landed. Byakuya had already gotten there, and Sango was already awake. He had taken her into the lower rooms and chained her up against the wall, naked. There were no bruises on her, at least not yet, but not all bruises have to be physical, they can be emotional as well.

 

He tied Kagome up beside Sango, and stripped her bare. With a sharp, open-palmed slap, he struck her and she began to fade back into consciousness. She immediately began to struggle with her chains but they would not budge, Naraku made sure of that.

 

“Naraku.” She said his name with a hiss and his smile widened.

 

“Yes?” He asked, his red eyes shining with malice.

 

“Let us go, where have you taken us?”

 

“You are in your new home, my sweet pets.” He said, as he rubbed her head as if she was a dog. Kagome responded by biting his finger, Naraku laughed and moved away.

 

“Well it seems you need a lesson in obedience, a dog never snaps at their master.”

 

“Don't play with me Naraku, I will never serve you!” Her voice was strong, despite being chained. Naraku didn't respond, he simply nodded his head at Byakuya, the sign he had been waiting for.

Byakuya left the room and returned with Shippo. The fox was shaking all over, his teeth clicking against each other in absolute fear. The instant Kagome saw him, her eyes soon turned to terror.

 

“What are you going to do to him, let him go!”

 

He chuckled, “Why would I do that, I told you that I had to teach you a lesson in obedience, he will be your first lesson.” As he finished with his statement, he grabbed the fox and tore off his arms, the scream that escaped from his lips was amazing, it even brought tears to both Kagome and Sango's eyes.

 

“Please do whatever you want with us, just let him go. Don't hurt him anymore.” She sobbed, her eyes glued to the fox.

 

“You don't command me.” He tore off a leg this time. The fox emitted an even louder scream, as if that was even possible.”

 

Kagome and Sango both lowered their heads, showing their submission. “Please Master Naraku,” she struggled with the word master. “Please let him go and not cause him any more pain. We are yours.” The tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her bare chest and Naraku relented.

 

“Okay, since you beg so nicely, I will appease you, my beautiful pet.” As soon as those words left his lips, he saw a shimmer a happiness and easiness flow into Kagome's eyes, but those eyes quickly turned to horror as Naraku ripped the head off of the child, splattering blood and brains on himself, Kagome, Byakuya, and Sango.

 

They were both silent, both women were unbelieving at what they had just saw and Naraku laughed.


	2. The Game

They ran and ran and ran. After Naraku had killed Shippo, Kagome fainted. Naraku and Byakuya both laughed while Sango spat and cursed at them. The demons had had their fun and left the two of them alone, still chained to the wall.

 

Sango had fallen asleep, but she was awakened by Kagome's whispers. “Do you hear that?” She asked, quietly. Sango did in fact hear it. It was footsteps and it was headed towards them. Before they could say anything the heavy wooden door that kept them locked in the room, opened slowly.

 

Both Sango and Kagome's eyes widened when Kohaku walked into the room. His face was filled with worry. In one hand, he held a blade, and in the other, he held a set of keys. He walked over to Sango first, and undid the chains on her wrists.

 

“Kohaku?” Sango asked, surprised that he was helping them.

 

He held a finger up to his lips. “Shh, I will help you two escape from here.” He said, as he moved over to Kagome's chains. “I have remembered everything. I remember Naraku controlling me, and making me kill father and the others.” As he said this, tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

 

Both Sango and Kagome stood, they were still naked, but that was the last of their worries. Kohaku handed them both a small blanket to cover themselves with, before motioning for them to step forward. They stepped over the gore left from Shippo's murder and whimpered a little at the fox.

 

“You must be quiet.” Kohaku said, harshly.

 

“Where are they?” Kagome asked, still not being able to deal with the lost of Shippo.

 

“Naraku and Byakuya are gone. They found out a demon possessed a shard and so they went to kill it. I will be able to help you escape, but we must run and be as fast as possible.”

 

They both nodded their heads at him and he preceded to lead them out of the room. They walked up a flight of stairs and finally made it to the top room before leaving through the door. Naraku's hideout was located on a cliff, so they had to be extremely careful, lest they fall and die.

 

They made their way out of the empty house before walking down the path that led to the ground. It was so dark outside and with no torches, they had to walk slow or risk falling. After what seemed like hours they were finally at the bottom of the forest.

 

“Ever since you both were kidnapped, Inuyasha and Miroku have been tracking you non stop. They are in that direction.” He pointed into the thick of the forest. Without hesitation, he began to run and Sango and Kagome followed him.

 

The forest ground was rough on their bare feet. The rocks scratching the soles on their feet and the thin branches whipping across their face, but despite all of that, they were glad that they were going to be back with the others.

 

Both Kagome and Sango stopped, completely out of breath. “Please can we rest for a while, Kohaku?” They were breathing hard and sweat rolled down their faces.

 

“No.” he said, firmly. “We must keep going. If we stop, Naraku will find us, but don't worry, Inuyasha and Miroku are just ahead.”

 

Without a choice, they set off again, running as fast as they could, their energy revived at the thought of being reunited with Miroku and Inuyasha.

 

Kohaku soon stopped in front of a cave. “They are in there, they made camp here.” Kohaku began to walk inside and they followed him.

 

They walked deeply into the cave, when they noticed two black figures, sitting down.

“INUYASHA, MIROKU!” They both screamed excitedly. They ran to them, but when they got a little closer, they realized that the two figures were Naraku and Byakuya.

 

Both stopped and a look of shock came over them.

 

“Excellent job, Kohaku, you brought them here as commanded.” Naraku said, darkly.

 

“Yes, Master Naraku.” Kohaku's voice changed. It was no longer the boy that lied and said he remembered, but the boy that was a puppet. They realized that they had been deceived the whole time, and this was just a trick to give hope to Sango and Kagome.

 

Sango and Kagome both turned to run but Kohaku's chain caught Kagome by the foot and tripped her. She hit the ground with a loud thump, and Sango, not being able to leave her friend, stopped to help her up.

 

Kohaku walked over to the women and grabbed them both by the hair and dragged them to where Naraku and Byakuya were.

 

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the throat, while Byakuya pushed Sango to the ground. “I want you to watch as Byakuya rapes your friend.” Naraku said to Kagome. He flipped her around so that her back was to him and she was sitting in his lap. She had a full view of what was about to happen.

 

Byakuya climbed on top of Sango, silencing her protests with a hard slap. He reached his hands down below to undo his clothing and Sango took the opportunity to strike. Her strike landed true and hit Byakuya on his face, but he simply laughed.

 

“A feisty one you are. I think I am going to need some assistance in restraining you.” As Byakuya finished those words, Kohaku rushed forward and pinned Sango's fists above her head. She tried talking to him, pleading with him, but Naraku's hold was too strong.

 

He did nothing but watch with empty eyes as Byakuya spread her legs wide and forced himself on her. Byakuya leaned his head down to her breasts and began to suck, biting lightly whenever Sango would attempt to move.

 

It went on for hours and hours. Each time Byakuya took her in a different position, he always had Kohaku hold Sango down. He specifically placed him by her head, so she would be able to see his face as he allowed a demon to rape her.

 

Kagome on the other hand, cried silent tears as she saw her friend being violated. She also felt violated herself as Naraku continuously moved around, rubbing his manhood against her, she knew he was doing it on purpose.

 

Kagome hoped and prayed Inuyasha would walk into the cave any moment and stop them, but he never came.


	3. Destruction

The night seemed to never end. Byakuya finally got tired of raping Sango as he was now laying down on her chest, covered in sweat. He had spilled his seed into her numerous times and Kagome feared she would get pregnant.

It hurt to see her friend like this. Kagome was used to seeing Sango strong and fierce, not some passive woman. Half way through the rape, she stopped fighting, but Kohaku still didn't let go of her wrists. Byakuya stood up and moved to Kohaku's position, taking hold of Sango's arms.

"Kohaku, be a good boy and clean her for me." Kagome thought Byakuya meant with a wash cloth, but was surprised when Kohaku placed his head between Sango's legs. She began fighting then, but her brother simply held her thighs open and preceded to lick her. He licked her lips, then her bleeding torn hole making sure his tongue touched everywhere. He slurped up every drop of Byakuya's seed from Sango's womanhood so she was thoroughly cleaned, as his master ordered.

Kagome still sat on Naraku's lap but he suddenly stood up, pushing Kagome off him.  
He got to his knees and pushed Kagome on her back, but unlike Sango, Kagome didn't fight him. She had another thing in store for him.

"You want this, do you?" He said, as his cock sprang out. It was large, and thick with veins. This wasn't the first time Kagome seen a penis, of course. She saw one on the internet and once when Inuyasha was bathing, but Naraku's penis looked grotesque, even his precum was purple.

He stood up abruptly, and marched over to Kohaku before grabbing the boy by his hair, bringing him to eye level with his cock. "Open." He said, and Kohaku did. Naraku shoved himself into the slave's mouth, before gripping the sides of his hair, and thrusting against his face. Byakuya laughed and Sango screamed. Naraku didn't pay them any heed, but continued using Kohaku's mouth. "My pet, Kohaku, knows what I like, as will you, Kagome." He shoved Kohaku away from him and stormed over to Kagome.

He thrusts himself inside her, going as deeply as possible, before moving at a fast speed. She felt her barrier break and cried out, the pain was so intense. He gently licked at her tears and whispered soothing words into her ear in a mockery of comfort.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his lower back, and her arms around his neck, before unleashing all of her spiritual powers. For a moment it was silence, but then the cave brightened up with pink light and Naraku screamed.

He thrashed and thrashed, trying with all of his might to get away from the woman that was destroying his very being. Large holes the size of a man's fist, formed all over his body and pink light spread through out, it was eating him, burning him, engulfing his very soul.

Kagome was winning, the monster would die and pay for everything he ever did, but her thoughts were cut short when Naraku, got desperate, and sunk his teeth into Kagome's neck, causing her to lose focus, and giving him enough lead way to escape her burning grasp.

Kagome attempted to stand, but Naraku's foot came crashing down into her stomach. He kicked her stomach, her sides, and her ribs, but he still wasn't done. He turned his finger into a tentacle and had it go into her anal hole.

At the time, he was to angry to think straight and forced the tentacle in as far as it would go. He was close to killing her when Sango threw herself onto his back. Byakuya moved quickly and got her off of him, but it was a foolish mistake. Naraku turned on Sango and sent another tentacle into her backside as well.

Despite the happiness he felt at hearing Sango and Kagome scream, his anger hadn't disappeared. He called onto his insects and made them cover both of the women. The tiny teeth of the insects would cause the utmost pain, as small pieces of flesh were ripped from their bodies.

They screamed. Both of their voices joined in a beautiful harmony of agony and pain. It was the most amazing sound he ever heard. He let his insects feast on them for a couple of minutes before calling them off. Even after the insects stopped biting them, their screams continued. Their bodies was a mixture of bite marks and blood and pain, and his anger still hadn't dissolved, but he wouldn't harm them for the rest of the night.

“Kohaku.” Naraku called. The boy stepped forward without hesitation, his eyes blank and his face expressionless. He still had a little precum on his lips from Naraku using him earlier, to which Naraku wiped it off on his finger and lifted the digit to the boy's mouth. Kohaku sucked the finger clean, as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. Pleased at his slave, he rubbed his head affectionately.

The winds began picking up and as expected, the wind sorceress Kagura appeared in the cave. She walked quietly, not making a sound and didn't look at the women laying on the ground. There was no need to.

She knew the treatment they got, because she herself also got that same treatment, but worse. Kagome and Sango were humans but she was a demon. The things that would kill them only injured her, so she was capable of surviving the different amounts of torture Naraku could come up with.

Naraku glared at her. “Take them with you and get them cleaned up.” He commanded. Kagura had to hide the scowl that threatened to take over her face. She could read Naraku's anger and sense it a mile away, and she decided that she didn't want to bear the punishment of the women that had made him angry. “Kohaku, go with them.”

Kohaku walked over and lifted Sango to her feet, then Kagome. Kagura's eyes widened slightly as she saw the blood leaking from their asses, run down their legs. She then turned and walked out of the cave, the women following at her heels and Kohaku behind them.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The location of the cave Naraku had chosen was very close to a hot spring. That was one of the reasons why he had chosen it in the first place. The wind witch walked with Kagome and Sango or better yet, the witch had to drag Kagome while Kohaku dragged Sango. Neither one of them could walk, due to being violated by Naraku's tentacles, but that still didn't make things any easier.

 

They reached the hot spring and Kagura made the winds, lift Kagome into the air and throw her into the hot water. She screamed, the hot water hurting the numerous scars on her body. Kohaku followed suit, and tossed Sango into the water, as if she was no more than a sack of potatoes. Both of the women came up gasping for air and glaring at Kagura.

 

To be honest, Kagura did feel bad for them but she also felt bad for herself. Before Sango and Kagome came into the picture, it was Kagura who was raped and beaten. Constantly, it was either Naraku or Byakuya. Sometimes they had her separately, other times they had her together. One used her womanhood while the other used her ass, not caring about the pain she was in.

 

It was terrible, and each time she fought, flinched, or did something they didn't like, her heart would be squeezed. Naraku got turned on by that act alone. He would call her to his room and squeeze her heart, while Kohaku sucked him off. Watching with cold red eyes as she thrashed and screamed in pain. Only when he came, did he stop squeezing her heart, then rape her.  
  


Her life was truly miserable. She hoped Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would rescue her, but they never did. But now that Naraku has Kagome and Sango, both Miroku and Inuyasha has to come and save them and hopefully, they will kill both of her wretched family.

 

  
"Wash your self, Naraku likes them clean." She said harshly. Her eyes not hinting at any of the sadness she felt for them. It was not good to care for anyone or anything, Naraku taught her that long ago. He knew she wanted freedom, and he truly enjoyed crushing her hope. The main reason he chose Sango and Kagome, was because he knew how close they were, and he would love to cause them suffering by hurting one, while the other watched.

 

Sango glared at her. "I knew they were evil but I didn't think you would were this evil as well." She growled out.

  
Kagome turned to her, her voice softer then Sango's. "Kagura, I know you aren't like this. There is no need to allow them to do this to us. Please, let us go and I swear Inuyasha will free you from Naraku.”

 

How Kagura would love that, freeing the two women then becoming free as well, but that was just a child's dream and it would never come to pass.

 

“Wash yourself, I said.” They both huffed at her and preceded to clean themselves the best they could with the hot water. When they were finished, they stopped and looked at Kagura.

 

She reached into the bag Naraku had given her, and gave them towels to dry off with, along with two kimono's. They snatched the towels rudely from her hands and dried off with them, before slipping into the dresses.

 

“We must head back to the cave.” She said. Naraku didn't like waiting and anytime he could punish Kagura, he would. When she first found out who they had kidnapped, she had been disgusted. It's bad enough that she can't defend herself but she also has to help them abuse two women.

 

Kohaku lifted the women and placed each one on his shoulder. The two women didn't say a thing but that wouldn't last for long. Kagura had smelled the blood a long distance away and knew just what it was, or what it had been.

 

They walked into the cave where Byakuya and Naraku sat, roasting meat over the fire. None of the demons ate because they really didn't need to, but the food wasn't for them, it was for their pets.

 

Naraku motioned to a spot on the floor that had a mat covering on it. “Please, sit and eat with us. It would be no fun if you died of hunger.” Naraku said, sounding like a pure gentleman.

 

Kohaku dropped Sango and Kagome onto the mat. Sango moved forward, as far from them as she could, but Naraku simply laughed and pulled her back between his legs. He grabbed the meat from the fire and handed it to Sango, smiling as she took it. Byakuya also handed Kagome her meal and Kagome took it with a scowl on her face.

 

None of the women ate though, both probably thought it was poisonous. That was stupid, Naraku didn't have to stoop to poison to kill them, if he wanted them dead, he could just do it outright.

 

“Please eat.” Naraku said pleasantly but the threat was in his red eyes. The threat that promised hurt if they did not eat.

 

Sango took a bite from the meat first, but found it to her liking and took a bigger bit this time. Kagome also liked the food and ate as well.

 

Naraku grabbed Sango's shoulders and whispered “I hope you like it. It took a lot of time hunting it down.” He kissed her cheek. “Tell me, how many times has Kilala hunted with you?” He asked.

 

Sango stilled, not even swallowing the food in her mouth. Naraku laughed. “Eat up my dear Sango, because that will be the last time Kilala ever feeds you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sango immediately spit out the meat she had in her mouth before turning around and punching Naraku so hard in the face, that her hand began hurting.

The smile left his lips and Sango was quite pleased at herself for making him angry, until he pulled her forward and onto his lap.

He held her there, the same way a parent does to a misbehaving child when they are about to be spanked. Sango thrashed and thrashed in his lap, but he would not let up.

He lifted the kimono, placing it on her upper back, before raising his fleshy right hand and bringing it down on her left cheek. She let out a small wail as she felt his hand connect with her flesh.

She couldn't see what her butt looked like, but she was pretty sure it had turned cherry red. He brought his hand down again, this time hitting her right buttock. Tears welled in her chocolate eyes but it wasn't because of the spanking, but because of the humiliation and because of Kilala.

At the thought of Kilala, Sango threw up. She specifically moved so that her vomit landed right on Naraku's clothing.

He growled and brought his hand down her even harder and faster. Unlike the last time, he didn't give her time to recover and take in the pain. He continuously struck her behind and this time, she was crying because of the pain.

“Nasty bitch, is that how you treat your master?” He asked, still striking her. “Is it?” He stopped for a moment but Sango's tears continued escaping her eyes. “Answer me!” He finally yelled.

She turned a little to face him. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel his hardness poking into her belly.

He was enjoying this.

At that thought alone, Sango spit in his face. “Bastard!”

Naraku's red eyes shone brighter as he looked down at her. In a voice as calm as the sea he spoke “You will regret that.” His spanking began a new and he did not let up. When he got tired of slapping one cheek, he would switch to the other. He finally stopped and asked her once again. “Is that how you treat your master?”

Thinking carefully, Sango answered “No, it is not.” She was shaking, praying he was done beating her.

He began rubbing her cheeks softly with the lightest touch. “It is not, so you should apologize.”

The thought of apologizing nearly made Sango sick again, but she wisely kept it down. It was either pain or pride and she choose the best one. “I apologize.” She put her head down, shame building in her eyes.

“Address me correctly, slave. Or do I need to teach you your place again?” He threatened by raising his hand again.

“I am sorry, Master.”

He dropped his hand and began drawing little circles on her back. “See, that is much better. If you just behave you won't have to suffer, do you understand?” He asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Yes, master.” She answered, the tears coming to a halt.

“Good, but I am afraid your thrashing has made my cock hard, we can't just ignore it.” His hand slid back down to her butt again and began to slowly open up her cheeks.

Sango began thrashing again. She didn't want that, anything but that. “Please.” She begged, the tears once again threatening to spill.

“Sshh.” he whispered soothingly. “You just have to relax. Pretty soon, you will be aching for my cock everyday.” He promised.

The fire was back into her. “Never.” Her words sounded more like a hiss.

Naraku shook his head, his wavy hair bouncing as he did so. “It takes punishment to get you to learn, I see.” He sounded disappointed, like a parent realizing their child just lied to them. “It's to bad for you that I get sexual pleasure in punishment then.”

Two of his fingers elongated and separated her cheeks, while his other hand turned into one big tentacle that got smaller and smaller. The tentacle was about two inches wide and 14 inches long.

He poked her asshole with the tentacle, but found resistance. “It seems you haven't been fucked in this hole. I will be your first, poor Miroku.” He joked.

The tentacle began dropping purple liquid, which Naraku used to lubricate her. He slowly slid it inside of her, and called for Kohaku to hold her upper body down.

The mindless boy walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, rendering her completely useless as Naraku penetrated her ass. She tried to move up in a weak attempt to prevent him from going any deeper but Kohaku held her steady.

She looked up at him, desperation hung in her eyes. “Kohaku please, remember.” She begged. Her begging fell on death ears and she was about to beg again, until a scream left her throat.

Naraku had buried himself completely inside of her and was fucking her at a fast speed. The tentacle was slender, so it wasn't causing any tissue damage but it still hurt badly.

His motions caused her body to rock back and forth on his lap, his cock still rubbing against her stomach. “Do you feel it?” He asked, huskily. “You want it inside of you, in your mouth?”

He removed his tentacle from her ass and Kohaku let her arms go. Roughly, he pushed her to the ground and then grabbed her by her shoulders, bringing her up between his legs and firmly on her knees.

He looked down at her with lust in his eyes. “Use your hands to free me and if you hurt me, I will kill Kohaku.” The darkness in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying, and he wouldn't hesitate to follow up on his threat if she hurt him.

She shakily used her hands and undid his belt, before pulling out his hard cock. It had multiple grotesque veins all over and the top was slightly red from his arousal.

“Suck.” He commanded.

She looked at Kohaku, and then looked back at the cock in her hands. With tears streaming down her face, she bent forward and followed Naraku's order.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good girl.” He whispered, rubbing Sango's brown hair as she sucked him. He ran his tentacles, that reverted back to his fingers through her hair. He was loving every minute of her submission.

 

Kagura, was as far from them as she could get, without leaving the cave. Her face was turned away but he didn't miss the frown on her lips.

 

Those same ruby red lips that have been wrapped around his cock numerous times.

 

Naraku did enjoy Kagura's cunt and mouth, but he needed Sango and Kagome more. He would enjoy showing off his two new whores to Inuyasha and Miroku. Their faces would read anger and shock and Naraku would cherish that picture forever.

 

He looked over to Kagome and Byakuya, sitting silently beside him. Kagome had her eyes on the ground while Byakuya was fondling her breasts through her clothing.

 

At the sight of her, Naraku didn't know who he liked better. He did enjoy causing Kagome pain, but he also enjoyed bringing down Sango a notch.

 

They will both be so fun to break.

 

Unfortunately for the women, this is nothing compared to what he is going to do to them when they return to his hideout. Naraku wasn't lying earlier when he said that they would be begging for his cock. It was the truth. Enduring torture after torture will make them want his cock more then his pain.

 

He felt himself about to come at the sight of them bruised and bloody, and grabbed a fistful of Sango's hair, before sliding his hips forward and burying himself as deeply in her mouth as possible. She tried to pull back but the hand in her head kept her from doing so.

 

“Hold on hold on, it's almost coming.” He promised. His breathing grew heavy and he arched his back, as the purple cum shot from his cock. He had been buried as deep into her mouth as he could get, just to make sure Sango wouldn't be able to spit out his seed.

 

Even after he came, he still didn't remove himself. He enjoyed the feel of her wet mouth surrounding him. Some days, he would make Kagura keep her mouth around him for hours, enjoying her humiliation and shame.

 

“Breathe through your nose.” He told her. He didn't want his pet to die because of lack of oxygen.

 

He finally pulled out after a moment and was pleased at the fact that Sango's mouth was completely empty. She had swallowed his seed like a good girl and he would reward her for it.

 

He placed himself back into his clothing before standing to his full height of 6 foot 7. “Kagura, go and get more clothing for these two.” She nodded her head at his command and left quickly, happy to be away from them. He turned to Byakuya. “I think it is time we head back.”

 

They floated away in his cloud of poison. Both Sango and Kagome remained as quiet as a mouse. The best way to break someone, is to first take away their dignity and pride. He had done both, or so it seemed but Naraku knew there was still some sparks left in them.

 

They flew over a village and Naraku took note of it. He would use that village later, as a test maybe. Have them slaughter the inhabitants like cattle while he watched the blood shed.

 

He landed at the large finely built temple that he had stolen, before going to the homemade dungeon underneath it. He was pleased to see that Kagura had followed his orders and cleaned all traces of the fox's blood off the floor. Sango and Kagome both walked into the room without Naraku having to use force.

 

That was a good sign, they were learning obedience.

 

Kohaku walked through the door carrying a huge bucket filled with cold water for them to drink. “This water is for you if you get thirsty.” Naraku stated, as if he was doing them a favor. “If you have to piss or shit, go in the corner.” He pointed across the room.

 

Their eyes narrowed with anger as he suggested that but he smiled. “What do you say?”

 

Kagome being ever smart said, “Thank you for the kindness, Master.”

 

He didn't respond, but simply ushered one of his insects inside, before leaving the room and locking the door.

 

Naraku watched them through Kanna's mirror. They both looked at each other before crying. Kagome went over to Sango and hugged her, before Sango returned the embrace. Wrapped in each others arms, they cried and cried.

 

It was such a touching display that Naraku had to control himself so he wouldn't barge right on in and fuck them again. After crying for hours, they curled up together for warmth and comfort before drifting off to sleep. Naraku decided to let them sleep peacefully. After all, it will be the only peace they will receive in a very long time. Besides, Naraku had other matters to attend.

 

Laying seemingly forgotten on the floor, was Sango and Kagome's clothes. He would give those clothes to Inuyasha and Miroku, and tell them all of the vile, evil things he did to both of them. He rose up and walked outside just as Kagura was returning to the temple.

 

Wisely, she avoided him and said not a word as he passed her by. Naraku is pretty sure she is glad that she isn't the one in the dungeons this time. Not that he cared, her opinion or thoughts didn't matter in the least.

 

She was a slave, nothing more nothing less. It would do her well to recognize her place, which is beneath him or between his legs.

 

Kanna soon appeared, the mirror held in her small child hands. She held it up so he could look into it. A smile graced his face as he saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking through a forest.

 

He decided it was time to make his reasons known.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They were walking down a rocky dirt road when the smell of miasma and Naraku filled their nostrils. The wind swirled around them and the trees withered and died in a matter of seconds.

 

Naraku soon appeared, wearing that arrogant smirk on his face. His red eyes looked at Inuyasha, who had just pulled out his sword and was in a fighting stance. Miroku, on the other hand, gripped his staff tighter and removed the beads from his hand, but Naraku didn't come there to fight. He came there to mock and laugh at them.

 

“Where is Kagome and Sango, you bastard.” Inuyasha yelled as he used his wind scar on Naraku. Before the attack could hit him, he used his barrier to block it. As the dust and smoke cleared, a thump was soon heard nearby.

 

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes both opened wide at the sight of Shippo's head. It was laying on the ground, crusted with blood and raining maggots. It took them a long time to grasp the sight because they did not believe it to be real.

 

Shock gave way to anger. “You fucking bastard, how dare you!” Inuyasha lunged forward, towards the black haired demon who was still smiling. He swung his sword down, making the barrier shake and wiggle, but not break.

 

“There is another gift I wanted to give you.” Naraku said, as he was reaching into his body. He pulled out a green skirt along with a white shirt. “This is for you, Inuyasha.” Naraku tossed the clothing carelessly onto the ground, before turning towards Miroku. He pulled out Sango's clothing and tossed them to Miroku. “and that is for you, monk. Sango and Kagome are my whores, they have no need for clothing.” His tone was mocking, and he truly enjoyed the anger in their eyes, but he wasn't done yet.

 

“What have you done with them? If you touched a single hair on their head, I will kill you.” Inuyasha seethed, his teeth hanging out of his mouth as he growled.

 

“Do you wish to know? Allow me to show you.” He raised his hand and Kanna appeared, standing beside him, her mirror in her hands. The mirror clearly showed Sango and Kagome, both naked and bloodied in some dark place.

 

Inuyasha lunged at the barrier again and again but it would not break. Miroku then unleashed his wind tunnel, desperately trying to suck into the two demons. The insects of Hell soon came flying at him but Miroku didn't care. If he had to kill himself just to kill Naraku, he would do it. Miroku valued his life, but he valued Sango and Kagome's more. By killing Naraku, Kagome and Sango won't have to suffer anymore. Inuyasha jumped beside him and made him close it. Then, they both turned to the demon who was still laughing.

 

He laughed some more before saying, “I hope you will join me soon. I would like you to see how well trained my whores are.” And with that being said, he left.

 

X

 

Naraku couldn't stop smirking if his life depended on it. The faces of his enemies was too amusing and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The growl of anger that left Inuyasha's mouth was nearly as sweet as Kagome and Sango's cries.

 

He made his way back to his lair, and went to visit his pets. He opened the dungeon door and the smell of urine hit his nose immediately. There was a large puddle of piss in the corner and the jug of water was nearly empty.

 

“Apologies, my pets. I know how badly you missed me.” He said as they looked at him, rising slowly from their slumber. He clapped his hands together excitedly. “I would like for you all to have dinner with me. There are a lot of things that we need to discuss.”

 

He turned around. “Kagura!” He yelled. Kagura got up from her sitting position and walked over to him, warily. “Get them cleaned up and send them to the dinning room.”

 

She followed his orders and took the two humans to the bath house. They washed their bodies quickly, getting rid of the foul scent of urine, and dressed in the provocative clothing that was bought for them.

 

She led them back to the dinning room where Byakuya and Naraku were waiting. Kagura quickly left as soon as she came, happy to be out of Naraku's presence.

 

Naraku got up from his sitting place and walked over to the women. The dresses they wore revealed a large amount of cleavage and a lot of leg. It made them look much older then they were and he could tell they were uncomfortable to wear them.

 

That was good. He would let them wear silky clothing but he would never allow them to forget their place and exactly what they were to him.

 

“Please sit.” He said, as he waved to the chairs. The women moved quickly and sat down at the table, where their dinner was waiting for them.

 

The dishes were spectacular. Roast turkey swimming in a delicious brown gravy surrounded by steamed vegetables. There was sake along with red and white wine.

 

He knew they must be starving. The only thing they have eaten so far had been Kilala and they threw it back up. He didn't say anything though. He just waited to see if they would grab the food before he commanded them to. They didn't. That pleased him because they were finally learning.

 

“Please dig in.” He said. Byakuya moved first and cut himself a leg off of the turkey before grabbing a ladle to scoop up some gravy. Sango and Kagome then filled up their plates with some of the vegetables, before moving to the turkey. They ate quietly, not making a sound. He watched them the whole time as they ate the food.

 

He had forced some humans from the neighboring village to make the food. They did so and did it quite well with the threat of death hanging over them.

 

As they finished eating, Naraku spoke. “I spoke with Inuyasha and Miroku today.” He said casually, enjoying the worry and fear that flashed in their eyes. “They miss you a lot, it seems. They were so worried and asked about you continuously.” He smiled in a friendly way. “I gave them your clothes, just to let them know that you were safe with me.” He stood up and walked towards Kagome before leaning over her shoulder and kissing her neck. “You will always be safe with me, my pet.”

 

He felt a small pinch in the back of his neck. One of the knives that was used to cut the turkey was lodged into the back of neck and came out the front. His lips turned as he looked at the pet who had done it. “You must be punished.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku could have punished Sango with more torture and pain but he decided not to. She thought she had endured the worst of pain, but that was not the case. What she forgot was that there was many different types of pain, besides physical, and Naraku decided he was going to show her one of them.

 

“I can't believe you tried to hurt me Sango.” Naraku made a sorrowful face, as if Sango had just crushed his heart in her hands. He pulled the knife out of his throat before standing straight. “I have been patient with you and even kind enough to feed you, but I guess that is not good enough.” He made a slight whistling sound with his mouth and soft footfalls came walking towards the room they sat in.

 

The young dead boy strode into the room and over to his master like a good pet. Sango's eyes became wide with fear and anger. “You leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this.” Her voice had cracked but she was still determined.

 

“This is the only way you will learn, Sango.” The demon slayer ran towards Naraku but Byakuya caught her by the waist and held her to him. The way he held her prevented her from escaping, but she could still see what Naraku was about to do.

 

Naraku placed his hand on Kohaku's shoulder before facing Sango. “This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you.” Once again, Naraku for the life of him, could not stop the smile from forming on his face. It was just too amazing to see the terror in her eyes, along with the uncontrollable fear. He already enjoyed causing her pain, but to be able to mock her to her face and she not being able to do a thing about it, gave him the greatest pleasure.

 

Holding back a laugh that threatened to burst from Naraku's lips, he turned to Kohaku. The boy looked at him with such empty eyes, void of life, which wasn't what Naraku wanted. He placed his large hand on Kohaku's forehead and by a single touch, he was able to give Kohaku his memories back.

 

As expected, the boy started grabbing his head and screaming at the terrible things he had been forced to commit. This was it, this is the way Naraku wanted him.

 

Kohaku felt Naraku's presence near him and looked at him with tears in his eyes. “You, you did this!” He cried and ran towards him, but Naraku simply pushed him away. Kagome quickly stood up from her chair and tried attacking now that his back was turned, but the demon simply backhanded her and she fell onto the floor.

 

Naraku pushed Kohaku using only 1 percent of his strength, but he still went pretty far. The boy was on his feet again, his hand going for the blade on his side. He threw it at Naraku's head but Naraku used his hand to slap it away.

 

The blade flew back at Kohaku, going to fast for him to see or catch, and landed inside the boy's left eye. Sango erupted a scream that matched Kohaku's in volume and pitch at the blood that was now gushing from his wound. The blade hadn't went deep enough to kill him, but Kohaku would never see out of that eye again.

 

It didn't matter to Naraku though. The demon had already planned to kill him the moment Sango stabbed him with that knife. Naraku ignored the screams coming from Kohaku and instead turned his attention to Sango.

 

The demon slayer was struggling to get out of Byakuya's hold but the illusionist wouldn't let up. “This is all your fault.” Naraku said, smirking. “If you had been a good pet, your dear brother wouldn't be in so much pain right now.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Truly, a pity.”

 

A tentacle sprouted from Naraku's back and wrapped around Kohaku's leg, before squeezing incredibly tight and breaking every delicate bone in the boy's leg. With the new pain, he screamed again, louder this time but Sango's voice broke through his scream.

 

“Stop, stop!” She cried. “Dear god just stop! I swear I will be good and serve you, just spare my brothers life.” She broke down weeping, the sobs racking through her body, making her jump.

 

It was such a sad sight, seeing a sister worried over her brother's life, willing to do anything. If Naraku cared, he would be moved by her words, but then again, he didn't care. Naraku released the tentacle from Kohaku's leg and the boy dropped to the ground, no longer able to stand.

 

“I just want you to learn, Sango. Truly, I do.” He walked over to where she was before getting on one knee. “I want you to be happy.” He said, gently rubbing her face. “I want you to enjoy my touch, enjoy my cock in your mouth and love me with every fiber of your being.”

 

“I will, I will. I will never go against you again. You can do whatever you want with me and I won't fight you.” She promised, nodding her head vigorously.

 

He stood up, towering over her, and smiled. “That is good to know, but words are wind and this is the only way you will learn.” Another tentacle came from his back and pierced right through Kohaku's stomach. Naraku purposely missed his vital organs to draw out his pain and make Sango suffer. Kagome crawled over to him and covered him with her body.

 

It was a noble gesture but Naraku used another tentacle to lift her up and throw her against the wall. Now that everyone was out of the way, he regarded Kohaku again.

 

“You have served me very well, Kohaku.” Naraku said, though he doubted he could be heard over Kohaku's screams. “You will be sorely missed.” Another tentacle joined the one already in Kohaku's stomach before pulling in separate directions and effectively ripping the boy into two.

 

He threw one half at Kagome, enjoying the way she squirmed away from his body before, throwing the other half at Sango and Byakuya.

 

He expected Sango to scream but she didn't. Her eyes went wide in shock and she just looked at her brother's dead body, unable to comprehend what she saw.

 

Naraku smiled at her. He could of sworn he heard Sango's will break and he was quite pleased. Sango was no ready to begin training. The only will left to break would be Kagome's and he was looking forward to hearing it's wonderful sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya carried Sango back to the dungeons, she didn't struggle, cry, or speak, she just remained silent. Her eyes were open wide but she wasn't seeing anything.

 

He dumped her down onto the ground, roughly, but she didn't cry out, she didn't even seem to notice the pain.

 

Kagome walked back to the dungeons, wanting to be away from Naraku and comfort her friend, but stopped at Byakuya's words. “Your next.” He got closer to her, his face inches from hers. “Naraku will take whatever you hold dear and crush it in his hands, while you watch.”

 

Kagome's face remained the same. She would not give this demon the satisfaction of knowing his words scared her. She knew what he was talking about, or rather who he was talking about. Naraku had already taken Shippo from her, the only one left is Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha isn't invincible, she knew, but he isn't weak either. All of the times Kagome has gotten into trouble, Inuyasha has saved her, repeatedly. He will save her again.

 

Byakuya ushered her into the dungeons and closed the door, sealing them in there. Sango was leaning against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forward.

 

Kagome walked over to her and placed her hand on her friends shoulder, trying to comfort her. Sango didn't move or even notice her friend. Kagome gently moved Sango's face so that Sango was looking at her. Her eyes were open but they were unfocused.

 

Kagome snapped her fingers and the trance that Sango was in, was instantly broken. She began weeping hysterically, grabbing Kagome's clothes and clinging to her. Kagome gently wrapped her arms around her shaking frame, offering her words of comfort.

 

They sat like that for a while, before she heard foot steps. They both turned their heads to see who was coming. Byakuya opened the door and called for Kagome.

 

“Naraku would like to see you.” He said with a sweet smile. Instead of waiting for Kagome to answer or stand up, Byakuya rudely grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

 

Kagome was going to complain but she figured he wouldn't let go of her arm. They walked down the hall way, passing the room that they had been in earlier, the room where Kohaku was killed. Kagura was inside, angrily scrubbing away the blood and gore that had dried. She heard the foot steps and scowled at Byakuya and he smiled back, waving a little.

 

“You missed a spot, sweet sister.” He pointed on the floor. Kagome saw the look of anger on Kagura's face, but she simply grumbled, and began rubbing the floor again.

 

They reached Naraku's personal chambers where he and Kanna sat in absolute silence. As Kagome entered the room, neither of them even turned their heads or acknowledged her presence. Byakuya ushered Kagome to sit next to Naraku and in front of Kanna. She sat down reluctantly, eying Naraku but he wasn't even noticing her. His red eyes were just simply starring ahead at Kanna's mirror. Kagome took a quick peek before looking away, knowing what happened the last time she looked at it.

 

It was incredibly awkward, sitting so close to Naraku but him not saying anything. She looked down at the floor and began playing with her hands when he spoke, breaking the silence.

 

“You think Inuyasha has been looking for you?” He asked, a calmness in his voice. “Do you think he has been worried sick over your disappearance?”

 

She turned her head towards him, looking him straight in the eye. With a fierceness, that she didn't know she had, she answered him. “Yes. Inuyasha would never abandon me.”

 

His smile grew wider and he looked at Kanna. Kanna held up her mirror and they saw both Kagome and Naraku's reflection, until the vision changed.

 

What the mirror showed nearly made Kagome's heart stop. It showed Inuyasha and Kikyo. She couldn't hear the words but the fact that he was with her made Kagome's heart broke.

 

“You see?” He pointed at the mirror. “Inuyasha hasn't been looking for you. He has been with Kikyo.” He smiled again.

 

Thousands of thoughts were going through Kagome's mind but one kept on repeating through her brain. Without thinking, she let out a small laugh before looking at Naraku. “You cannot fool me or make me believe your lies.” She said. She had seen plenty of times where Byakuya fooled them by using his illusions, she would not fall for another one.

 

Both Naraku and Byakuya laughed at her. Their mocking laughter ringing through her head, making it hurt. “What is so funny?” She asked, angrily.

 

Byakuya spoke first. “You are, my dear.” He answered for her. “You have such high hopes on Inuyasha, it is truly a shame he doesn’t care for you.”

 

Kagome was ready to stand and fight on Inuyasha's behalf until the mirror showed Inuyasha holding out Kagome's school uniform. _Those are my clothes. How did he get them?_

 

Naraku answered her question for her. “I gave him your clothes to show him what I did to you. If he was so worried about you, he wouldn't be with Kikyo now.”

 

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo in the mirror before the mirror went blank. Naraku moved close to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her the exact same way, Inuyasha did Kikyo. “He doesn't love you.” He kissed her neck. “When you were being raped and tortured, he was with Kikyo.”

 

Kagome was completely still. She didn't know who to believe, Naraku or Inuyasha. She remembered all of the times Naraku had tried to force lovers against each other, but then she remembered Inuyasha always running off to Kikyo, never once thinking about her feelings. She couldn't stop the doubt from filling her heart up, and in the end she caved to it.

 

Kagome decided at this moment, she hated Inuyasha.

 

X

Deep into the forest, Inuyasha was speaking to Kikyo. Over the last couple of weeks, he has been constantly searching for Kagome, but to no avail. Every lead he got, it always led to a dead end. Finally, he decided to go to Kikyo.

He found her, leaning against a tree with her soul collectors all around her. “Naraku has taken Sango and Kagome.” He explained. “I have searched everywhere but cannot find him. Are you able to sense a barrier?” He asked.

 

“I have also been searching for him as well.” She looked down, her hair falling into her face. “In the past, I was always able to sense his barrier but now, I cannot.” She answered.

 

“Damn.” Inuyasha said, annoyed that nobody knew where Naraku was. Ever since Kagome and Sango's kidnap. He has been looking tirelessly, for them. Sleeping for only a few hours a night and asking any and everybody that they passed, but nobody had a fucking answer.

 

Every time he thought about Kagome, he thought about Shippo's head. Inuyasha would go insane if Kagome was to die. He would never forgive himself, he already let Kikyo die, he refused to let Kagome die as well.

 

Kikyo broke his train of thoughts. “I cannot sense his barrier, but I do have my Shikigami (the two little girls) looking for him.” She stood up and with a knife, cut a small piece of hair off her head, before wrapping it with a ribbon, and then handing it to him. “If you get close to Naraku, my hair will begin to unravel.”

 

Inuyasha smiled as he felt the hair in his hands. It was small, but it was still something that could help him find Kagome. Thankful for Kikyo's help, he hugged her and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

The whip came down across their backs, hard.

Both of the women were essentially broken. One was filled with sadness, while the other was filled with hate. Naraku didn't know which he liked best. 

He loved Sango's empty eyes. The way she stared at him, blankly, as he raped her. She didn't fight back at all, just remained silent.

One lash came down on her back again.

The skin ripped and blood began running down her back, dripping off her ass. After watching the death of her brother, Sango didn't care anymore.

Naraku wasn't a man that could be deceived, he wanted to see how far broken Sango was, so he brought her out into the middle of the forest, Kagome with her. 

There was a sobbing child tied down to a tree. A peasant, no older than eight, completely naked but he wasn't bruised or injured, not yet.

Byakuya tore off the child's left arm, as easily as pulling weeds out of the grass. The scream emitted shook through the whole forest. Horror and fear flashed through Kagome's eyes and she began to beg him to stop. Sango just stared, but her eyes weren't blank, they were bitter. Bitter towards everybody and anybody.

That was good.

Naraku wanted her to be bitter, to be angry at the world and wanting to see everyone suffer, as she has suffered. 

That is what Naraku wanted to happen, to both Sango and Kagome. Kagome still had some fire in her, still had doubts about what she saw on Kanna's mirror, so she would need a little more to make her bitter. 

Kagome threw herself at Byakuya as he was about to pull off the other arm. “Stop, you monster!” She screamed, grabbing his shoulders and using her purification powers to hurt him. The pink light was blinding, and Byakuya's scream of pain matched the armless child's scream, both in volume and pitch. 

Naraku shot out a tentacle and grabbed Kagome by the ankle, careful to avoid being purified. The tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back and lifted her into the air by her ankle. The upside down position, caused her kimono to slide down her legs, revealing her smooth sex. 

Byakuya's shoulders were almost gone. His flesh was melting, dripping down his body in lumps. He was pissed, sweat dripping down his face. He picked up the child's arm off the ground and proceeded to beat Kagome with it. 

Sango stood on the side, watching. There was a battle going on in her eyes. One side was good and the other was evil. She didn't know how to feel, whether she should fight for her friend, or enjoy the pain and despair around her. 

It seems her mind was made up. Sango ran towards Naraku, but he easily stopped her. He wrapped his fist around her neck, squeezing tightly. He shoved her back, and then dropped Kagome on the ground, stopping Byakuya's assault on her.

“Byakuya.” Naraku said, amused at his incarnation's fury, he still hadn't fully healed yet. “Calm down, we are going back.” Byakuya breathed deeply, before turning to the still sobbing child. 

He took his anger out on him, removing his skin with just one hand and tearing the boy's head off. He threw the now lifeless body at Kagome. “That will be your dinner tonight.” He growled. 

Miasma formed around them and lifted them into the air. Sango was still gasping for breath while Kagome was backing away from the dead body with tears in her eyes.

X  
They made it back into the temple but instead of throwing the women back into the dungeons, they took them to the fairly large kitchen. 

The kitchen had a fireplace in the center, along with some rusted old pots and pans. Byakuya instructed Kagome and Sango to sit down at the table, while he prepared their meal. Naraku also sat down at the table, smiling kindly at the two women.

“This is the first time I ever used this kitchen.” He said lightly, trying to make some conversation. Neither one of them spoke back, but he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed silence, that is why he made Kanna the way she was. 

Byakuya slammed the skinless body of the boy on the table, making both Kagome and Sango jump slightly. He picked up a dull knife and began sawing away at some of the meat. The pieces of meat were cut rather crudely but Naraku certainly didn't mind. Once he cut four giant slabs from the body, he placed them in a large black metal pan before starting a fire and letting it cook.

While it was cooking, he sat down at the table, looking at the women. “Did you all enjoy your day?” He asked, they didn't answer. “Oh, now that I think about it, I need some new clothes. I'm afraid Kagome ruined my old ones.” He chuckled lightly but the tint of anger was there. “Tell you what, there is a neighboring village close by, we should pay a little visit.”

Kagome's eyes widened. She was sure that the little visit would be anything but peaceful. To punish her for earlier, he would most likely kill everyone that resides there. As she was about to speak, Byakuya rose and checked on the meal.

“It is done.” He said cheerfully. “Kagome be a dear and hand out plates to everyone.” He commanded. She wanted to bash those plates on top of his head but she refrained. She went over to Sango and gently sat her plate down, she did the same to her spot as well, but when she reached Naraku, she put the plate down harder then she expected and it broke in half.

Fortunately, he didn't say anything, he just smiled. “A little accident, Kagome?” 

She swallowed. “Yes, master.” She continued moving on to Byakuya's plate and wanted to sit it down on the ground, but instead placed it onto the table.

He served them each a slab of bloody meat before sitting down at his spot. There was no chop sticks so they had to make due with their hands. Naraku tore his meat apart gracefully, before trying a bite. He had to suppress a groan of disappointment. He rarely eats at all but when he does, he wants the food to be good. Byakuya had served them meat that was completely tasteless with no seasonings or salt at all. Kagome and Sango hadn't touched their meat but soon, they would.

“I noticed you all aren't eating, why is that?” Byakuya asked, as innocently as a newborn kitten. 

Kagome glared but didn't say anything. Sango stood up abruptly and threw her plate at Naraku. “You bastard!” She screamed, hoping over the table at Naraku. “You took everything from me!” She was about to reach him, but he stopped her, by grabbing her by the throat again. 

The demon was surprised at where this little outburst had come from. If anything, he suspected Kagome to be the one to attack. He brought his face closer to her. “Do you wish to die, bitch?” He asked, squeezing her neck tightly. His eyes widened in realization. “This is what you want? You do want to die, don't you?” He chuckled darkly and threw her down onto the floor. “I shall grant your wish.” 

 

Sorry for not posting in a couple of days. College just started and I had to do my assignments and all that boring stuff. I will update at least once a week, so don't worry about me stopping or going on a hiatus.


	11. Chapter 11

Sango landed, rather hard, on the table and looked up at her most hated foe. He had taken everything from her. Her family, friends, and her brother. Tears seeped down her face at the thought of Kohaku.

How she wished she could have stopped Naraku. If she knew it would come to this, she would have killed herself along with Kohaku sooner. Better they die together quickly and painlessly then she be forced to watch him die in agony. 

Naraku grabbed her by her brown locks and dragged her down the hall, her kicking and screaming all the while. They reached the dungeons and he threw her in there, her body slamming roughly against the wall. Instead of leaving her there like usual, he stayed and closed the door behind him. 

Naraku used his mind to tell Byakuya to have Kagome stand outside of the dungeons so she can listen to Sango's painful death. 

Sango stood up, prepared to die standing and fighting instead of lying on the floor like a coward. She was born to a family of demon slayers, and she would die as a proud demon slayer. She ran towards Naraku, towards her death and began punching and kicking. She might as well had been kicking air for all the consideration he showed her. He finally got tired of dealing with her, and pushed her onto the floor. 

She landed on her back but before she could get back up, Naraku was already on her. “Sorry Sango, but things are going to get a little...bloody.” He said with delight. He grew out his claws and shredded her clothes and removed his own. 

Her legs were moving, kicking him with all of her might but he simply grabbed them at the ankles, before twisting and breaking the delicate bones inside.

Sango screamed, her feet dangling without support from the rest of her body. Naraku smiled at her pain and thrust into her as hard as he could. She was so deliciously tight around him, but her arms were soon becoming a nuisance. Tentacles spread from his back and they grabbed her arms before ripping them out of their sockets, blood splattering on both Sango's face and Naraku's. 

He placed his hands beside Sango's head to steady himself, and continued his thrusts. She was screaming so loudly, so beautifully. He bent down and whispered softly into her ear. “Your brother use to scream like this as well.” He licked the tip of her ear lobe. “He would scream and beg to you for rescue as I was fucking him, but you never came. Why is that Sango?” He asked, laughing all the while. 

She turned her head away from him and he used that as an opportunity to sink his fangs into the top part of Sango's ear. He shook his head back and forth, violently ripping the soft piece of flesh off of Sango's head. Her ear was rather chewy but Naraku never did like the taste of human flesh to begin with so he wasn't to surprised at the texture.

He lapped at the blood that sprang upward like a fountain from the injury. Even though Sango was now missing an ear, he still had his and he could hear Kagome's gasps and cries at each scream Sango emitted. 

Despite his treatment of Sango, he rather liked her. When he first met her, she instantly reminded him of Kikyo. She was beautiful but had an air of strength about her. He knew she was going to die but when she didn't, when she had crawled up from the grave, he knew then and there he would claim her as his own. He would use her to destroy Inuyasha and then he would make her his servant, but Sango never returned. She stayed with his enemies and fought against him like a bad girl. 

He flipped her onto her stomach, her arms no longer attached to her body so she couldn't hold her self up. He instead use his tentacles to hold her upper body off of the ground, while he rammed back inside her like how dogs rut. 

This position allowed him better control and he could pace his thrusts just the way he likes. Not to mention, he was able to see the cherry red blood spilling out onto his cock, there isn't a better sight then that. Sango had passed out from the pain unfortunately, but he would soon wake her. What's the point of killing her if he can't even hear her final scream? That takes the fun out of it, hearing your victim's last scream as they realize that their life is coming to an end. 

X

Hours had passed and she began to come back to consciousness. Her whole body was on fire and she couldn't move her arms, until she remembered that she didn't have any arms. She opened her eyes and saw the dungeon floor and then she heard his grunt.

Naraku was still inside of her, still fucking her. She screamed again, the pain hitting her all at once. He had not killed her, he still wasn't done with her. 

He leaned in close to the ear he hadn't eaten. “I am happy you are awake, because I was just about to finish.” He said, his voice thick with lust and passion. He had been fucking her for hours, denying himself his rightful release until she had waken up. 

“Just kill me.” She begged, the pain too intense, to much to handle for even another minute. 

At her words, Naraku's hips sped up, slamming inside of Sango with such velocity that she felt as if she might break in half. He kept pumping into her before he finally stopped and hissed. He cock twitched inside her, spilling his seed into her womb and overflowing the place with his semen.

Once he finally stopped shaking from his massive release, he calmly asked Sango if she was ready to die, in which she responded with a strangled yes. 

He dug his hand into her exposed back, wrapping his fist around her spine. Her body offered a little resistance but he used his demonic strength and pulled the entire bone out of her body leaving a large gaping hole on Sango's back. Through the hole, he was able to see Sango's insides and it made him smile. 

She began shaking and she screamed her last scream as her body fell lifeless onto the floor, no long supported by his tentacles. He looked down at her corpse and smiled. 

She was such an idiot if she truly thought Naraku would grant her with the kindness of death. He would let her enjoy death for a little bit, but Sango was his and not even death would have her for too long.


	12. Chapter 12

She felt...heavy. Her mind was in a haze and she couldn't think straight or clearly. Where was she? Who was she? One moment there was pure darkness and the next,....light or voices. She opened her eyes and saw a wooden roof. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. Hell, she couldn't even remember her name. She found it strange that she couldn't remember anything at all.

She tried to get a feel for her surroundings. She realized that she was laying on the floor, on her back, on something wet. It was warm but that is all she had to go by. She tried to move her arms but found that she couldn't. She realized that she couldn't move any of her limbs. What was wrong with her? Was she a cripple? Had she gotten into a bad accident that had broken all of the bones in her body?

As she struggled to move, she heard footsteps coming towards her, but she couldn't turn her head to see who it was. Before she had a chance to see the person's face, her vision went black.

She must have fallen asleep again because the next time she woke up, she was in an entirely different room. She wasn't laying in the wet liquid anymore, but now she was laying on something soft, with a blanket covering her. Where ever she was, she figured that she was in good hands because the people had put her in such a comfortable room.

She heard the door slide open but she couldn't turn her neck to look at the person entering. Not that she had to, because he walked over to her and looked down at her. 

He was...beautiful. Long wavy black hair with a pale flawless skin that resembled porcelain. His eyes were an amazing shade of red and they stared at her. She had a feeling she had met him before but could not remember who he was. 

“Sango.” He breathed, softly. His red eyes were unreadable, no trace of hate or anger but just a neutrality in them.

Sango? Was that her name? There were so many questions she wanted to ask but found that she couldn't. She couldn't even move. The man knelt next to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Her belly didn't feel right, it was round and swollen. Maybe that's why she felt so heavy. Was she pregnant? Was this man the father? What is their relation? She wondered but couldn't remember or ask. 

She tried moving her lips, but no words would form. He must have realized her struggle for he told her not to try and go back to sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to know where she was and how she had gotten to where she is now. Against her wishes though, she suddenly felt sleepy, before she drifted off into unconsciousness, the man kissed her temple and left. 

X

Kagome had heard everything. She heard the screams, the begging, and then she finally heard a tearing sound that had Sango screaming even louder than before. She cried for her friend, her beloved friend who was forced to endure such cruelty, but was comforted at the fact that now she was dead and wouldn't have to suffer anymore, or so she thought. 

The door opened and Kagome's nostrils was hit with the strong smell of blood. Naraku walked out of the room, covered in blood and gore, completely naked, and in his right hand he carried... a bone?

She looked past him and saw her friend, Sango. Sango was naked, laying down in a pool of her own blood. Her back had a deep whole in it and she lacked a spine. Kagome screamed in horror at what Naraku had done to her, to which Byakuya slapped her. The slap hurt but it didn't stop her from screaming. Byakuya slapped her again and finally, Kagome got quiet and simply whimpered, which annoyed the demon. 

“Be quiet or I will slap you silent!” He growled. Kagome was in complete disbelief, her friend, her friend, dead, and she died so painfully. Kagome wasn't there for her, she couldn't protect her when she needed her the most. What kind of friend was she? She should have tried harder or fought harder. Tears that burned like fire rolled down her face. If only she had been stronger and killed Naraku the first time, this would have never happened. 

Byakuya stood up and grabbed Sango by her ankles, dragging her to where Naraku now sat, cross legged, the bone out of his hands and now on the ground. Sango's blood left a trail on the floor, something no doubt, Kagura would have to clean up later. 

Naraku closed his red eyes and remained silent, sitting perfectly still. His body jerked a little and then a tiny fleshy ball developed at his shoulder, and rolled down his arm and onto the floor. He opened his eyes then, and looked at his flesh. He molded the flesh as one would mold bread into a small ball, no bigger then an orange.

He moved towards Sango, sticking his hands into the wound on her back. He moved around her internal organs, making enough space for his newest creation to live. He placed the ball of flesh into her belly before putting her spine back inside her. 

“What is that? Take it out of her, please master.” Kagome begged. Whatever was placed in Sango's stomach, it couldn't have been good, seeing as it came from Naraku's own body. 

Naraku smiled at Kagome, before rubbing Sango's back in a soothing calm manner. “Your friend here shall carry my offspring. My offspring shall feed on her blood and her intestines until it is born. When that happens, Sango will mother it. She should be happy, I am giving her another family to replace the one she lost.” 

“To replace the one you killed, you mean?” Kagome spat. 

“Either way their dead.” He shrugged. “Would you also like to become apart of my family, Kagome? Would you like to carry my offspring to replace your precious fox?” He asked. His lips forming a wormy sickening smile.

Kagome didn't answer him, she just looked at her friend. With their conversation complete, Naraku continued working on Sango. He pulled out a fragment of the Shikon Jewel and placed it into Sango's back. The large gaping hole closed instantly as if her back had never been wounded before. Kagome looked all over Sango's body and noticed that all of her injuries had healed in but half a second. 

Naraku flipped her body, that was gradually becoming warmer now that she was back alive, onto her back, before rubbing his hand across her stomach, happy that his offspring had settled down rather nicely inside. He then placed his hand on Sango's forehead and easily erased all of her memories. They wouldn't serve him well anyway. He didn't want her to be like Kohaku who was an empty slate, he instead just wanted her to be memory-less.


	13. Chapter 13

She came out of the haze that engulfed her and saw the man looking at her, waiting for her to fully wake up. As she did, the first thing she noticed was that she was hungry, extremely hungry. The man helped her to sit and placed a robe over her shoulders to hide her naked flesh. 

She was so hungry that she took a bite out of his flesh, though the man didn't scream or yell as one usually would, but Sango didn't care. His flesh had a weird flavor to it and was rather chewy, she tried to get another bite but was abruptly stopped by him, holding her back.

Sango could have cried. She was so hungry and she desperately had to eat something or she would go insane. The feeling in her stomach kept increasing as she didn't eat or consume anything. It was unbearable, and tears began streaming out of her eyes. 

He finally and blessedly, let go of her wrists and pointed to an object in the corner of the room. In that corner lay a man tied down and gagged. Without hesitation, she crawled on all fours to it and began to dig in. Her fingers weren't able to break the skin, but that didn't deter her. She viciously used her teeth to tear the flesh off the man's body. 

Warm rich blood filled her mouth and she could have cried at how good it was. She kept eating despite the man struggling and screaming. Soon, her teeth had created enough space to slid her fingers into. She ripped the skin off his belly, revealing his bloody insides. She put both hands together and scooped up some of the blood before slurping it down, enjoying the taste. Her arms were red to the elbow but she continued eating as the man finally died. The hunger in her belly eventually subsided and she sat back, relaxed and full, blood dribbling off her chin.

She finally had time to think straight and she turned to the man who was with her.”Who are you?” she asked, confused. 

He smiled at her. It was a strange smile and Sango didn't like it. For some reason his smile sent shivers down her spine and some inner voice told her not to trust him. “I am Naraku. Your master.” His voice was neutral but it had a coldness to it. His red eyes looked at her so.... so cruelly.

“My master?” Sango asked, even more confused. She didn't know she had a master. A slight movement in her stomach caused her to take her attention away from him and instead, look at her belly. It was bulging slightly and she could see some movement happening in there. She looked at her master and asked, “Am I pregnant?” 

He smiled, though it did not feel her with warmth or security, instead it filled her with nervousness. “Yes, you are.” He placed his hand on her stomach which stopped the child inside from moving. “You are carrying my child.”

Sango felt saddened for some reason. Even though she had lost her memories, she knew that most women would weep and jump for joy when they found out they were pregnant, but Sango didn't. This was supposed to be a happy milestone in her life, so why did she feel so empty. She forced out what she hoped was a convincing smile. “That is good to know.” She rubbed her belly again, feeling the life within her move ever so slightly. Even that didn't bring her joy or happiness.

A young woman walked into the room, who Sango suspected, was her master's sister or possibly daughter considering the fact that they look extremely alike. Both had shiny black hair and red eyes that resembled rubies. 

For some reason though, they didn't seem close. She had a disgusted look on her face that she didn't hide so well. Her master took his eyes off of her and instead turned to the woman. “Kagura.” He said in a way of greeting though there was no love into it, or niceness for that matter.

She exhaled slightly before speaking. “Inuyasha and Miroku have been spotted, it seems they have found us. They will be here in about a day.” Her tone was neutral, there was no sign of worry in it. 

Naraku stood up, towering over her. “Is that so?” He asked. Even though he was smiling, Sango could see that his red eyes were not. “Hmm.” Naraku said, clearly not worried either. 

Four tentacles sprouted from Naraku's back, wrapping around Kagura legs and arms, before each pulled in separate directions, effectively removing her limbs. Sango had to close her eyes lest she get blood inside them from the splatter that action caused. Kagura's torso fell to the floor, her eyes still open with a hint of shock on them. It was clear, she didn't expect this to happen. Sango didn't expect this to happen for that matter. 

Against her wishes, she licked her lips, tasting the delicious demon's blood that had landed there. The life inside her also enjoyed the taste, for it started moving wildly. She wiped her fingers on the bloody floor and brought them to her mouth. A happy sigh escaped her lips as Naraku turned around to face her. “Do you like it? She tastes good, doesn't she?” He asked, bringing one of Kagura's arms in front of Sango for her to consume.

Sango nodded her head slightly, grabbing the arm and taking a bite out of it. There was a difference in taste, compared to the man she had eaten earlier. “Why did you kill her, master?” For some reason, Sango had to know. Was her master cruel or did the woman do something?

“A lot of bad people are after me. They wish to end my life because I stop them from doing evil deeds.” He looked at the abandoned torso on the floor. “They bought her and she revealed my location. Now, they will come here and kill everything that breathes. You, me, and my allies.” Despite the threat, Naraku remained calm. 

Sango looked at him, noticing the relaxed tone in his voice. “What will we do then, master?” She asked. 

He smiled a wicked smile. “What we always do. We will kill them, you and me.” He held out his hands and a suit of armor along with a sword and boomerang appeared in them. Sango grasped the armor and for some reason she felt better. It was black and pink and she loved the feel of it. 

She got dressed and went outside, noticing the black haired woman inside the temple. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sango but Sango paid her no attention. After consuming Kagura's flesh, Sango felt much better but a sense of darkness went over her. Multiple feelings went through her body at once. 

Anger, hate, and pain. 

She wanted to cause pain, rejoice in pain, she wanted to be pain. Her eyes locked on two figures, one wearing all red and the other wearing a dark blue. She smiled, darkly, they will be her first victims.


	14. Chapter 14

As the two figures came closer, Sango's smile got wider with cruel glee. She jumped onto the ground running full speed at them, every muscle in her body tense and waiting. She threw her boomerang and as she wanted, they separated from one another. She decided to go after the weak one first which had to be the human in blue robes.   
She came flying at him, catching her boomerang in mid sprint. As she got closer and was about to strike, he blocked it with his staff. In that half a second, they locked eyes. Hers wild and sadistic, his sad and pain filled. Perhaps he knew that death was close at hand.  
It didn't matter.   
She jumped back a few feet and let go of the boomerang. His eyes instantly filled with happiness, probably expecting her surrender but she had something else in store. She unsheathed the sword at her hips and swung at him with the skill of a samurai. He was able to dodge the first couple of swings but Sango was to fast and to skilled for him and his staff.   
She slashed his upper right arm, and a smile spread across her face. She felt the warm ruby red liquid touch her cheek. She hadn't felt a sensation this good in a long time it seems. She was going to continue attacking when she felt a large force crash into her side and sent her falling onto the ground. She looked up and saw the man in red, his golden eyes staring at her as if she lost her mind.   
Perhaps, perhaps not.  
She got back on her feet and dropped her sword, and picking up her boomerang in the process. Due to his close distance it would be foolish to throw it at him, so she used it identically to a sword, slashing and swinging, though none of her efforts were able to hit him.   
As the sweat dripped off her face, she decided to change her plans. She ran towards the man in red and he backed up, as expected, but instead of continuing to run at him, she made a slight left turn and attacked the man in blue who was with him. The sword hit him in the ribs, though there was not enough force to go through his body, but she wasn't trying to do that in the first place.   
The moment she hit him, her goal was accomplished. She had caused him pain and made him cry out, causing the man in red to lose his focus on her and go help his friend. The tactic was simple, go for the weak one so the strong one would have no choice but to protect him.  
He would have to pay dearly for that act of kindness. Something he soon learned as he felt the bite of her blade go through him. He jumped higher than Sango could believe, taking the man in blue with him, and put some distance between them. Giving him enough time to check on his friend and still keep his head attached to his neck.   
With a growl, she threw her boomerang at him but he jumped again, dodging the attack. The man in blue called out to her. “Sango, Sango, Sango, Sango” he kept saying it over and over but she didn't listen. She wouldn't listen. She needed his blood and guts on her, to stain her face, to dirty up her sword. She needed his blood and guts inside her, to feed her child, to make her master happy.   
She turned to look at her master who was watching the spectacle with such happiness in his eyes. The sight of his happiness rejuvenated her. She wanted to make him happy at all costs, even if it killed her. With a new resolve, she ran towards the pair on the ground and instead of waiting for her to come to them, the man in red jumped at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her wrists above her head.   
He leaned his head forward and shouted at her. “Snap out of it, Sango. Naraku is your enemy!” He probably would have said more but her master appeared behind him. His tentacles went into the man's back and came out the front, coating Sango's face with his blood. She licked her lips, tasting that blood and knowing that it would only be a couple of minutes before she feasted on him.   
Her master raised the man in the air but he pulled out a sword that grew big beyond belief. He said two words that she didn't hear clearly before golden strikes of light ripped her master into pieces. The ground crumbled with the force and Sango had to shield her eyes as rocks flew from all places.  
When the dust was finally cleared, she looked up and saw her master's body coming together as if it was some puzzle. She decided to let her master take the man on while she went to deal with the other one.   
The man in blue was back on his feet, his staff raised and ready to block her attacks again. She swung left, he moved to the right. She swung for his head, he bent his knees and lowered himself. Their dance continued like that for a while. Both movements precise and with deadly intention. One thing Sango noticed was that he never swung at her, nor did he stop calling her name. He would dodge her attack and then call her name again. “Sango.” She would run towards him and he would scoot back. “Sango.” She wondered who he was but during battle, you don't ask questions or have time to think about insignificant things such as that.   
During battle, you kill or be killed but this man didn't seem as though he wanted to kill her. There was something in his eyes that wasn't in her master's eyes. He looked at her with such hurt and caring eyes while her master looked at her with lust and cruelness in his eyes. His face seemed kind and despite her trying to lop his head off, he has not once struck back at her.   
Their dance of death finally came to an end as the man tripped over a large rock caused by the other man's sword. As he lost his balance, Sango swung and cut him in mid air. His blood leaving his body and making it's way onto her sweaty face. He fell onto his back and looked up at her as blood started to trickle out the corner of his mouth and run down his chin.   
She towered over him and raised her sword, getting ready to deliver the killing blow. Despite the fact that his life was about to end, he had an odd expression on his face. He didn't look afraid nor did he look as though he wanted to beg. In fact, he just looked calm and a little...happy, as if he knows his life is about to end but is grateful that he could see her. She swung her sword down and pierced the center of his heart. There was a moment of silence until he spoke.   
“Sango.” He breathed, as his eyes closed one last time. His face had a peacefulness to it, like he was some old man who lived to see his grandchildren grow up and was content with the life he had lived.   
She pulled her sword out of his body and sheathed it back at her side, turning to find the man in red with wide shocked eyes staring at her. She continued to stare right back and unsheathed her sword, ready to fight again, until she felt liquid sliding down her face. She gently touched her face with her fingers and continued to feel it.   
This was victory, sweet victory, so why did she feel so sad, and why are there tears coming out of her eyes?


End file.
